Why I Hate Spiders
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: Yami has a certain fear. What do the others think about this? What will they do? Find out by reading this humorous story about one yami and some spiders.. COMPLETE


Yami looked up at Yugi in disbelief (Yami was sitting on the game shop floor).   
"I will not believe it," Yami said stubbornly to Yugi, who could only chuckle as he put up all the new mechendise on the shelves in the Game Shop.   
"Face it Yami," Yugi said and smiled, "It's artifical."

"B-but," Yami stuttered, "it doesn't taste artifical," Yami whined.

"Well Yami, it's not supposed to," Yugi said to Yami. Yami took another sip of the hot coa-coa.  
"But it's to good!" Yami whined and looked back at his mug, "Yugi, I drunk it all, already!" Yami pouted. Yugi laughed at Yami's face, Yami had his lower lip trembleing like he was about to cry. 

Ever since Yami got his new body a month ago, he was thrying out all of the wonderful things in the twenty-first century.

"I'll get you more later," Yugi said to his yami.

"But laters to long!" Yami moaned and set down the mug. "Peeeeeeeeezzzz, Yugi!" Yami begged Yugi, but Yugi couldn't help but to laugh more when Yami gave Yugi the puppy eyes.

"That might work with Bakura and Ryou, but not for me," Yugi said. Yami grumbled, wishing that he looked as cute as Bakura begging at Ryou's feet for alot of sugar. 

Yami stood up with a thought, "Can I try to make some myself?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yami," Yugi sighed, "The Game shop is open and there are just too many customers comeing in and out to buy Christmas presents," Yugi explained, then he glanced at Yami's disappointed face. "Why don't you go over to Jou's house?" Yugi asked.

"Jou's in court," Yami said.

"What for?" Yugi asked, "Did he start stealing again?"

"No," Yami answered, "Someone fount out about Jou's father abusing him," Yami explained to Yugi. Jou was an abused teen, and he made all of his friends swear not to tell a single sould about it. Which they all agreed since Jou said that he would later egg the house on Halloween and they didn't want to clean up a mess like that, because when Jounchi eggs a house, he does the inside too.

"How about Anzu?" Yugi suggested.   
"Went on a danceing trip to America," Yami answered.

"Ummm...Honda maybe?" Yugi said.

"He's still lost in the closet with Duke," Yami said.

"How come you know all of this?" Yugi asked, " They didn't tell me anything about it," Yugi complained.   
"You was sleeping in late," Yami started to explain, "They told me to tell you about it, but right after that I got on my sugar rush and forgot," Yami explained and Yugi winced as he recalled that morning to be woke up by a sugar high Yami that dragged him out of the bed to just show Yugi the pigeons on the roof. Yami was eventually stopped when Gandpa told him that he was grounded.

"Damn," Yami said, "I'm still grounded aren't I? Can't go anywhere's anyway," Yami said.

The morning went by very quikly since Yami and Yugi were constantly doing something, until lunch finally rolled around. "Wonder what's takeing Grandpa so long?" Yugi mused while eating lunch with Yami. 

Yami growled, "Wasn't my fault," Yami said, clearly thinking about the sugar rush.

Yugi shuddered and walked over to the phone to call his Grandpa's cell phone number. The phone rung once. Twice. Three times, still no answer. The fourth... "Hello?" A voice sounded.

"Hey Grandpa!" Yugi greeted, "What's taking so long?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry Yugi, but the roads got closed and I'm not able to get back with the blizzard going on," Yugi's grandfather answered. 

"Okay, we'll keep supper warm," Yugi said.

"How's Yami?" Suguroku asked.

"Bored out of his mind," Yugi laughed.

"Well, tell him that it will be all over in a few more days. Don't want any of my grandchildren to be spoiled," Suguroku said, recalling the day when he adopted Yami. As far as anyone else besides their friends and arch enemys know, Yami is the adoptive elder brother of Yugi, and Suguroku's other grandchild that was from Egypt and is destined to start school next year.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed from the kitchen and a big thud was heard.

"Hold on Grandpa!" Yugi told Suguroku and headed for the kitchen.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked his yami that was laying on the floor along with his chair and a terrifyed look on his face. Yami scrambled off the floor and hid behind Yugi.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Yami screamed and pointed to the humungous spider on the table.

"Oh! I thought you had ran off!" Yugi squealed as he picked up the giant spider.

"You know this bug?" Yami asked solemnly.

"It's not a bug," Yugi said, "It's an archnid. He's my pet spider that got loose in the house and I couldn't find him. That happened a month before I met you. Which was about a year ago. I thought that he was dead!" Yugi squealed again and ran back to the phone.

"Grandpa! Guess what!" Yugi said to Suguroku.

"What is it my boy? Did Yami get hurt?" Suguroku asked his grandson worriedly.

"Nope! Yami just found Charlie!" Yugi laughed happily.

"Really? I thought that you lost Charlie and he died a long time ago," Suguroku said thoughtfully.

"Grandpa, he ran away, and I didn't loose him, you did. Remember, you left the cage door open when you went to find the crickets," Yugi tried to get his grandpa to remember, and apparently, he did because he then said, "Yugi, I have to go now, uhh..., someone just knocked on the door. Bye!" Suguroku said and hung up.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami who was still standing and looking very pale. "What is it Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi," Yami said quietly.   
"What?" Yugi asked.

"I know where he's been all this time," Yami said, his eyes filled with fear.

"Where?" Yugi asked curiously.

"At first I thought it was a cobweb," Yami said absent mindedly, "And I thought that he was some sort of dust ball," Yami said, Yugi looked at Yami strangely, but said nothing, "A-and that other thing, I thought that it must have been some sort of rubber ball," Yami said, now looking at the floor, "Oh, Ra. I hate spiders," Yami said.

"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami gulped, his throat felt very dry, "Yugi, that thing has b-b-been," he paused and looked up at Yugi, "It has been hideing under my bed for the past year and has lain eggs!" Yami screamed.

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand dramatically. "T-that must mean," Yami said, ",that there are other spiders in the house!" Yami hollered and his eyes began to dart every which way.

"Yami," Yugi started, "I didn't know that you had archni-phobia (fear of spiders)."

Yami looked at Yugi. "I am sleeping on the couch tonight," he stated.

"But there are spiders under the couch too," Yugi said.

"THERE ARE?" Yami screamed and he started to panick. Yugi set down Charlie so he could walk over to Yami. "Don't put it down Yugi! He might get away and bite me in the middle of the night!" Yami screamed and backed against the wall.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. "Yami, why don't you go get the door and I will put Charlie in a container and throughly anti-spider your room, okay?" Yugi told Yami.

Yami nodded and walked slowly to the doorway. He ran past Yugi and Charlie and then scurried off to the door. He opened the door and Honda and Duke was there. They both smiled and said in usion, "We found our way out of the closet!"

Honda looked at Yami's very pale face. "What's wrong man? Aren't you happy that we're out of there?" Honda asked.

Yami didn't answer, "Where's Yugi?" Honda asked him and Yami pointed to his own room, "Okay... What's wrong with you anyway?" Honda asked Yami. Yami shook his head and then noticed that he was blocking their way in so he moved. Honda and Duke walked in.

Duke stopped and said, "Oh yeah! I found this on your door step!" he said and held out his hand. In it was a big hairy spider.

Yami screamed and ran off to the bathroom. "What's up with him?" Duke asked Honda.

"Well, when you got to go, you got to go," Honda said and Duke nodded in agreement. 

They both walked upstairs and went inside Yami's room just to see half of Yugi sticking out from under the bed. "What exactly are you doing?" Honda asked.

"Getting the all the spiders out from under Yami's bed." Yugi said and crawled out from under the bed with a jar of different types of spiders and the humungus egg sac.

"Cool!" Honda and Duke said.

"Is Yami forceing you to do all the work?" Duke asked.

"Never!" Yugi said loudly, "He's just terrified of spiders," Yugi explained.

The two of them grinned evilly and Yugi frowned. "Don't you dare!" Yugi said, knowing what the two where planning.

"Kay! We won't!" they said with their fingers crossed behind their back.

Yugi looked at them for a few moments then changed the subject, "After I'm done de-contaminateing Yami's room of spiders I will help you guys with the cookies," Yugi said.

"What cookies?" Honda asked.

"If your going to stay here for long, you might as well do something usefull, instead of getting lost in another closet," Yugi said.

"Sorry Yugi. I have a Game Corporation to run! Ya' know how busy it is with the holidays so close an' all," Duke said quickly and darted out of the room.

Honda looked down at Yugi, "Uhh...I just remembered! I need to pick up a carton of milk for my mom! Bye Yugi!" Honda said and walked backwards out the door and shut it.

Yugi sighed yet again and got back on the de-contamination.

"Do you know what we are going to do today Duke?" Honda asked Duke.

"Uhh. ..., I don't know, what are we going to do today Honda?" Duke asked Honda.

"Today Duke. Today, we are going to scare Yami!" Honda said and laughed evilly. "I thought it was take over the world," Duke said.

"Well, I can't copy everything off of Pinky and the Brain," Honda explained. Duke nodded.

The two of them then headed for the bathroom, where Yami was currently hideing. Duke stuck the spider that he had, under the door and it crawled into the bathroom. Duke and Honda then hid behind the curtains and started to snicker. A shriek of terror was heard from the bathroom a few moments later and the door boom open and Yami ran out of the bathroom, ran out of the liveing room, ran out of the hallway, and ran out the door, screaming all the way. Tristen and Duke howled with laughter and escaped through the back door.

Yami ran out into the outside cold, only to see that his grandpa was comeing up the walkway. "Yami! You aren't supposed to be out here!" Suguroku scolded Yami, "It's freezeing and your grounded! Get back inside, now!" Yami hestantly scurried back into the house.

Yugi heard some yelling comeing from down stairs. Yugi scooped up one last spider, set it in the jar, and went downstairs carrying the jar with him. Yugi trudged down the stairs to see he Yami winceing and Suguroku was giveing Yami a real bad scolding. "What's going on Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yami, that's what! I was walking up the walkway, about to come in, when he ran out the door! I want to know why you didn't stop him!" Suguroku said to Yugi.

Yami just winced because of all Suguroku's yelling. "I was upstairs, de-contaminateing Yami's room of spiders," Yugi explained and held up the jar of, crawling, creepy, big spiders.

Yami shreiked and ran into the kitchen with his back against the wall and hyperventalating. Suguroku started laughing. "Oh, Yami! I didn't know that you was scared of spiders! And here I thought you where sneaking out!" Suguroku started a fit of laughter and Yugi giggled.

Yugi's and Suguroku's laughter died down, "Yami, your room's cleaned out now," Yugi informed Yami, who was still against the wall. Yami left the kitchen slowly, then ran upstairs.

"I don't think he will be comeing out for a while," Yugi siad to his Grandpa.

"Most likely not," Suguroku said and scratched his head then went into the shop, but he said to Yugi first, "Why don't you go make him some hot coa coa," Suguroku suggested to his grandson. Yugi nodded and fixed some for Yami and himself.

Yugi knocked on Yami's door when he reached to the top of the stairs. "C-come in," Yami's voice behind the door said.

Yugi entered the room, "So, was today really that boring?" Yugi asked his Yami, who was formaly sitting up on his bed, holding his knees, and he was still looking a little pale. Yugi handed Yami the hot coa coa and Yami happily drank it.

"Soooo..." Yugi started, "When did you start to be so terrified of spiders?" Yugi asked and cocked his head to the side.

Yami explained, "When I was a little boy in Egypt, I had a little brother who loved to play pranks on me. One night, he snuck a spider into my bed. When I layed down, to go to sleep, the spider crawled onto my other pillow. I flipped over and opened my eyes to see a tranchula only two inches from my face. It was the most terrifying moment of my life," Yami finished. Yugi patted Yami on the back.

"I'm going down stairs to fix supper, you go ahead and stay here, I'll be back soon," Yugi said and left.

Right after Yugi left Yami heard a thud on his wall, nearby his window. Yami walked over to the window. He opened it to see that Honda was at the top of a ladder and Duke was down below. "Here ya' go buddy!" Honda said and handed Yami a gift wrapped present, "An early Christmas present! See ya' in a week!" Honda said and went down the ladder.

"Why a week?" Yami yelled after Honda. Either Honda didn't hear Yami, or he was ingnoring Yami puposely. Yami just shrugged and closed the window.

He set the present on his bed and opened it. It was a box. Wow. What a present. Or, maybe the gift was inside the box. Yami lifted the top to find that the box with filled with different assortments of spiders!

A shrill scream was heard by the neighbors that night.

FIN

reposted and re-edited. was originally made in 2003, but i wanted to fix some of the things on it. go ahead and send flames. i really don't care, i need some heat in this house anyways. thanks to all of the others who reviewed the old one. even you deadlydoodlebug (a.k.a.: Tsurashi), despite the fact that your a real pain in the a--... 


End file.
